Charmed
by Courtmaster Rin
Summary: [One Shot] Part 1: Fuji Syusuke was interfering his seatmate's business and even her worries. For what particular reason? [FujixOC]


**_Disclaimer: If I ever own them, I would be the most happiest girl for having all the boys in my closet! Lol!

* * *

_**

**CHARMED **

**Seigaku Version**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1: Seatmates**

**

* * *

When you fall in love...**

**_Number 1: When that person didn't speak up to you, you tend to worry or you just miss him/her._**

**_

* * *

_**Our Math subject was the probably the most boring subject I ever had. Learning new ways to get things and then memorizing formulas and calculations was probably the worst thing I would do in my life. But, there were some things that drive my motivation from low to high by just staring at my seatmate. 

Our Math subject was the probably the most boring subject I ever had. Learning new ways to get things and then memorizing formulas and calculations was probably the worst thing I would do in my life. But, there were some things that drive my motivation from low to high by just staring at my seatmate.

I looked at my right side and smiled at what I see.

"Did you get what our teacher says?" He suddenly asked.

"Not that much." I answered.

"What if I asked Eiji about it?" He asked.

I looked carefully at the blackboard and tried my best to analyze what was on the board. I'm probably bright, but not really as smart as Fuji thinks. But, I'm sure he knows about that. We've been seatmates since 2nd years. But, what I annoyed most of all was not about the girls squealing around his presence. It was the way he interferes with my plans.

There was a time that a boy from the basketball club came and courted me. He was so evil that he would do anything for me and that guy not to see each other. Another was when there was a girl from the Music club who picked up a fight with me. He interfered with it. He always does what he wants and not thinking what I feel. I wanted to solve things my way without his help.

But if it wasn't because of him, I maybe one of the girls who got their hearts broken because that basketball guy was a playboy or got into the guidance office… I was glad to have Fuji by my side. I just wished he would sometimes

I copied the formula written in the board and made my own way on how to solve the problem. I know it could give me a little headache after a little minute, but why not give it a try. I smirked when I started writing numbers and other complicated things related to Math, and finally arrived to something I knew was right.

I looked at the board to countercheck what I just did. I encircled my final answer which was the same one written in the board.

"Oh, I think I'm starting to get it!" I exclaimed.

"You do? That's really nice!" He came closer and gave me a nice tap in the shoulder.

Fuji looked at me with his sparkling deep cerulean eyes. When he looked at me this way, I know he will ask me to do a favor.

"Now what do you want?" I asked him while I was trying to check my computations.

"Can you teach me the lessons?" Fuji asked.

"When?" I asked.

"Later… after our practice? Are you available?" Fuji replied.

"Sure. Where do you want to meet?" I looked at him and smiled."

"Well, I'll just call you up. You do have your phone with you now, right?" Fuji inquired.

"I do. Then, I just wait for you call. I'll be just at the library when you needed me." I stated while I tapped my classmate who was on front of me, and then asked him something.

"You are really kind, Suzume. That's why I really like you." Fuji smiled.

He likes me?

There was silence after that line. I had to admit that I liked what I just heard. Fuji liked me. Every girl in the school would dream of hearing such words from Fuji Syusuke. Many girls would like to be on my place right now, seating beside one of the handsome tennis players of our school's tennis club.

"Ah, Suzume-chan…" Fuji asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"How will you know if you were falling in love with someone?" He inquired.

My eyes widened and looked at Fuji. Did he just ask me something about falling in love? That was not so him! He maybe the most unpredictable guy I ever met, but I knew that Fuji would never asked such thing. I would be not astonished if it's Eiji who would ask for such stuff. But, Fuji was not Eiji. His question gave me a sudden shut of my brain.

"Ah Suzume-chan, could I borrow your notebook?" Eiji interfered.

I looked to Eiji and smiled sweetly to him. I gestured my hand that I'll let him borrow it after I finish copying what our teacher is writing in the board. Eiji smiled childishly. On the other hand, Fuji hadn't taken of his eyes on me. He seemed waiting for my answer. I think I'll answer that one when I teach Fuji about our today's Math lessons.

* * *

-----+++++-----

* * *

I woke up in the wrong side of the bed. My brother had just borrowed my CD player without my permission and I lost the musical piece that Ms. Kanzaki gave me for the upcoming recitals. The thought of the things that happened made me infuriated, and not in a mood to interact with people. 

I entered the classroom. I can hear the noise the girls were making. Like the usual thing, they were talking about cute boys and the current rumors roaming around the school.

I went immediately to my seat. I dragged my chair out and sat. I sighed as I pulled out my notebook and continued doing my English assignment.

"Good morning, Suzume-chan!!" Bouncy Eiji came in the scene.

"Good morning, Suzume." Fuji greeted.

I looked at them and gave them a faint smile, then went back again to what I was doing before they greeted me.

"Nya! Fuji, it seems like Suzume-chan is not in the mood." He whispered.

I heard what just Eiji said. Yes, not really in the mood. If it wasn't for the lost musical piece, I wouldn't be this sad.

I looked at Fuji with my not-so-good face. In my surprise, he was worried. His eyes were sparkling in blue and were showing anxiety towards me… which touched me.

"Finish doing your assignment, boys?" I asked them unsympathetically.

* * *

-----+++++-----

* * *

I was scratching my head as I read another book report for tomorrow. It was recess time and I was trying my best to put out of my mind about the lost musical piece. 

I haven't exchange any conversation to anybody. I was inactive to any recitations. I was getting high grades at our previous quizzes but it would still not make me smile. The lost musical piece was so important to me since it'll be my ticket to join the recitals. This kind of opportunity rarely comes to a musician like me.

"Need help?" Fuji asked.

I looked at him with my curious eyes. Then, I sighed. He pulled his chair next to me and looked at me keenly. Now, don't Fuji now that his eyes were melting me away? I tried to pull away from him since I wasn't in the mood for having short chit-chats.

"You seem so quiet today." He stated.

I tried to focus myself to the short story. I was about to say excuse me and looked for some place to throw up my mood when Fuji hold my arm and smiled.

"That is not so you, Suzume." He alleged.

Fine. Maybe a short talk can do the trick, I wish.

"Look, Fuji…" I was surprised when he stood up and pulled me up.

We started cutting the mob of crowd out of the classroom. He was walking hastily and with me, I was also walking the same pace as he was. I looked at him. He wasn't smiling but, he was serious.

We stopped at the front of the big tree near the tennis court. I bit my lip. What was Fuji thinking?

I was about to speak up and ask him why he brought me here. He pulled me closer to him and gave me an embrace.

Wow. Fuji Syusuke was embracing? I must be dreaming. I can feel the warmth of his body close to mine, as I feel that I was about to blush. I felt I was about to cry.

I can feel his heartbeat. I can feel his breathing. I can feel he was just worry.

And, I can feel my tears falling in my eyes.

"Suzume, I miss you." He whispered.

"Miss me for what?" I answered.

"For you not being you. You are so quiet, and seem so sad."

I didn't answer that part. I just stayed put in his embrace. I felt that I was safe with him. But most importantly, why did just Fuji embraced me? What was this embrace for?

I slowly pushed myself away from him. He let me go easily. He was really a gentleman, wasn't he?

I sat at the bench under the tree, and looked at the bright sun staring at us. His honey-brown hair was shining under it. He was looking for, like waiting for me to speak up.

"You can't blame me being sad when an opportunity so rarely to come would just slip in your hand in a blink of an eye." I said.

He sat beside me.

"Tell me more about it." He said.

"Well, Ms. Kanzaki gave me yesterday the musical piece I'm about to play for the audition written in the bulletin board. But while I was away at home yesterday, I lost it, and I can't find it!" I buried my face to my hands. I can't help but cry.

I can feel Fuji's hand skimming my back. As if he understands what I feel. Losing the musical piece was like losing from a tennis match if he only knew.

"I knew something is wrong. Why you did tell it to Eiji?" Fuji asked.

"Why would I tell it to Eiji if he won't understand it?" I replied, infuriately.

"I just thought that you might tell it to him, since you and Eiji are exchanging conversation everyday. I asked Eiji earlier if he knew why you are so sad, and he answered no. I knew that you tell your everyday feelings to him."

I looked at him. He was terribly worried. And, how did he know that I was telling my feelings to Eiji?

"I'm sorry." Fuji suddenly answered.

"For what?" I inquired.

"I'm sorry that… I'm trying my best to ask Eiji about how you are doing everyday, what are you feelings or anything about you. I'm extracting information to Eiji about you. I just wanted to be part of your busy life…"

So now I know why before I tell Fuji everything that I wanted to tell him, he already knew it. He was asking Eiji all along!

"…I'm terribly sorry about that. I'm sorry for interfering and being so overprotective. I'm just worry you might get hurt or I might lose you." Fuji said.

I smiled. Fuji was worry about me. He was so eager to know anything about me, and everything that I wanted to do.

"There's nothing to be sorry of. Besides…" I kissed his cheeks and smiled at him.

"I like you interfering with my business."

I immediately ran away and forgot all about the lost musical piece, what was important was that I know why Fuji acts everyday like that. I just have to tell Ms. Kanzaki that I lost the piece. I knew she would give me one.

As I enter the school, Eiji was running towards me and then asked,

"Are you okey, Suzume-chan?"

"Oh, Eiji-kun! I'm more than fine, thanks to you!" I flew a kiss to Eiji and hurriedly went up to the stairs to catch up Ms. Kanzaki who would probably in the faculty room.

* * *

-----+++++-----

* * *

"Neh Fuji, is Suzume-chan fine already?" Eiji asked. 

"I think I'll be having a girlfriend." Fuji looked at Eiji with a big mysterious smile.

Fuji walked upstairs. This day would probably the happiest day of his life. While Eiji was trying his best to catch up with Fuji, who was completely clueless, wondering to himself was just happened.

"Fuji, what happen?" Eiji asked.

"I'll tell you later at the practice." Fuji winked at his teammate.

* * *

**a/n: Oh my! This is my first ever Prince Of Tennis fanfiction, and one-shot. Anyway, this one is one of the products of my endless imagination. There'll be next part to it. Oh! I'm giving you an opportunity to choose which Seigaku tennis player you would like to feature in Part 2. Thanks for reading and for the reviews... mild critics are welcome! **


End file.
